MatochaxBin Random PMC Fic
by SonnyynnoS
Summary: Kinda got bored and decided...ya know? Why not just make a good lemon of two pmc regulars.


Title

BinxMatocha

Bin- Submissive

Matocha- Dominant

Right, left, right, left; dodge the jimmy coming at you, jump and strike. This was a simple task that both men could do, yet they are known for simplistic actions. Instead, it seems more of a dance with the two.

Binjuicesunday, known commonly as the former Spartan Queen, dashing around without emotion or judgment to whomever his next prey was. It was a rare occurrence to see him die honestly. As he goes along the grassy fields towards the bottomless grounds of the castle, he begun to ponder about what the point of this game was anymore. He has already achieved his goals and exceeded everyone's expectations and confidence to ever surpass him.

As he dodged arrows from the pesky road-fighters, (yeah I'm talking about lnpejc) he soon saw a rainbowed man in front of the open gate with a green name, Matocha.

The man who could keep up with Bin's movement, but with a bit more, 'style' behind his steps, Matocha is known for a quick dash, kill, and onto the next victim sort of technique. Although he seems to be very graceful with his quick steps and dodging, he is far from being called calm. His witty remarks can make anyone lose their patience or laugh to their hearts content. This is no exception for Bin

"Outta my way, need to take back what's mine." Bin exclaims.

"What's yours is yours, but this is mine" Matocha rebuttals.

"Listen. I'll deal with you later, but for now; I have no time to take you out."

"Take me out where?" Matocha sneered at him.

"Goddamn it, you know what I mean bastard." Bin responds. As their chit-chat ends, so does the game, allowing the opposing red team win.

"Even if you two both got up, I doubt either of you would've taken the keep." Red braggingly says to the two.

"Why couldn't you have let me have this one babe?" Bin responds with his teary cat eyes.

Red soon gouges said eyes with two fingers. "You being on another team than mine means I can't go easy, even if you're my husband." Red says with a smile.

"Looks like the kitty is put in his place nowadays. Matocha laughs at Bin's lament.

Bin scowls at Matocha, who's looking pretty content as they are teleported out to the Playmindcrack Lobby, "Now then, what do you want to do now?" Matocha smirks mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Bin innocently questions. "More Camelot you dolt."

"Nah, I'm thinking a little more like this." Matocha walks up to the Spartan Queen, quickly striding over to pull him closer by his waist and give a gentle kiss in the middle of the arcade, luckily no one was around.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Bin yells out.

Matocha quickly shushes him, "Hey, how about you calm your whiskers, we've done this before."

"Hey that was New Years, we were all drunk off our fuckin minds, and it was four a.m."

"I didn't hear any complaints when I went down on your-,"

"OKAY, okay. That didn't mean anything!" Bin quickly complained. "I don't want to do this!"

"You owe me for that one time I had to sacrifice myself to kill Sonny to ride a boat in G-Mod."

"….Fine, what do you want to do?" Bin starts to wonder about Matocha's objectives.

"Come on, it's me and you, back of the Camelot portal, **now**." Matocha commanded.

Bin couldn't keep a straight face anymore. Looking absolutely flustered, the former Spartan Queen could only watch as Matocha finally grabbed him by the arms, drug him through the small one by two hallway, and led him to a rather average-looking maintenance room behind the portal.

"Matocha, I don't know if w-" He was immediately cut off as the warrior took off his helmet for the first time since forever. His short brown hair and mesmerizing brown eyes. His face was a perfect oval, like a circle that has had its sides gently compressed by a thigh master.

Matocha couldn't contain himself anymore and forcibly pushed Bin to a wall, making a loud thudding noise, smashing his lips onto the cat's.

Bin first tried his best to fight and push him back, but his resistance was slowly crumbling every second he was making eye contact with the rainbowed warrior. He couldn't hold back anymore; he had to caress his lover's cheek and return the much wanted attention. They were in absolute heat.

Matocha stopped exploring the wet chasm of the cat's mouth and sank to his knees to see a rather noticeable bulge behind the Queen's coat and bikini. "Well, well, well; looks like the cat wants something more than pussy" Matocha tauntingly says, laughing as Bin slowly dies of embarrassment.

"Shut up! It's all your fault! Why do you do this? It's only you and always you! I hate feeling like this. I have Red! My wife! DO YOU REALIZE I SHOULDN'T HAVE THESE FUCKING FEELINGS?" Bin cries out

Matocha, taken back from his remark, stands back up and holds Bin tightly in his arms.

"I need you…" Matocha, the lone warrior of Camelot, finally shows emotion to his love. A few minutes passed and the man finally comes back down to make a move. "Please, I want to do this so badly; I've loved you for longer than Red. I only want your love back, even if it isn't true." Matocha, finally having said his resolve, unbuttoned the bottom of Bin's coat and pulled down his bikini bottom.

Now knowing his feelings have gone through and was content, Matocha takes in Bin, shaft and all.

He goes on for what seems like decades; in intense pleasure, Bin couldn't help but caress his hair and quiver as Matocha doesn't stop alleviating the cat's manhood.

"Matocha PLEASE!" Bin, not able to contain himself anymore, finished inside of Matocha. Bin soon collapses and leans on the wall with Matocha crawling up to him for a few more kisses and bite-marks.

"Okay I guess that's all I had to say" Antwho Mango says as he got up and readied himself to leave.

"Wait!" Bin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on top of him. "Let's…" Bin paused, taking a second breath, "Let's do this." He says quietly.

Matocha smirked as he got up and flipped the cat over swiftly, caressing his back with his slender fingers and making him yelp, "As you wish Queenie" he whispered.

He made sure to lubricate his manhood and his fingers as well. The Spartacat suddenly goes from embarrassingly anxious to having twinges of pain for every finger Matocha applies. He contemplates and stops himself from entering the nervous Cat for a few seconds, "Without you, I feel so miserable and empty; I can't straight since all that fills my head are thoughts of you. What I'm trying to say Bin, is that I want to be with you."

The complete shift in the mood made Bin realize that throughout his whole life, he hadn't really been happy. He was satisfied with the killings and the Spartans, and was even content with his matriarchal relationship with Red, but the rainbow warrior changed his perspective about everything. Deep down he knew the life he was living was a lie; that all the gained satisfaction in the world was meaningless if he couldn't be with Matocha.

"Matocha, you don't realize how much that me-OH FUUUUUUUUCK" Bin's moment was interrupted by Matocha diving 'head-in' (A.N. Heh heh heh) into Bin, without any warning or say,

"Oopsies" Matocha slightly chuckles.

"You dickhead!"

"Oh don't worry your tail off, it'll feel better soon if you'd fuckin' relax."

Bin sighs, thinking about how such a perfect moment was completely wasted, although who could blame him? It's fucking Matocha. The couple went to town as silently as they could, but were doing a very poor job. Bin decided to ease the pain by slowly trying his best to relax, but the warrior's remarks wound up making him do the complete opposite.

Heavy breathing, sounds of moans and yelps were unquestionably obvious to be heard around the couple. They didn't care anymore though; they only wanted release now, if anything. Matocha soon starts to pump Bin with his hand as he still hammers into him, causing even more pleasure for the SpartaCat. "Fuck Matocha, I can't take this anymore!" Bin exclaims, as he releases inside of Matocha's hand, completely exhausted.

"I'm going to make sure you won't forget about this Bin! Oh god!" He soon releases inside of Bin, both now laying down next to one another, breathing heavily. Matocha brings Bin closer to him, embracing him, telling him how much he loves him until they both end up sleeping the day away.

"Aww yeah, another 64 gold and some silvah!" Phen proudly proclaims. "Now if I only I was as victorious in capturing a shiny freaking honedge as I am in Camelot!" Phen soon starts to overhear some breathing and see two shadowy figures in the background of the portal. Curious, he flies over to see what's going on; the umbreon is soon completely shocked beyond comprehension on what he is seeing. "Okaaay, how about I just get off and play some Pokémon Zeta…" He says as he logs off, still not knowing what to do of the scene he just saw.

Hours go by as Bin finally wakes back up. "Mmm" he groggily says as he struggles against the bright light of the arcade. He soon realizes he's wrapped in a certain rainbow colored man, and tries to wriggle out of his iron grasp. "Hey wake the fuck up, it's been hours since people have last seen us!"

Soon, Matocha wakes up begrudgingly at Bin's worried tone. "Alright just go, I'm in the mood for some Bioshock."

Bin, finally dressed again, gets up and is ready to go back into his domain, when Matocha pulls him into a deep kiss and pushes him off into the portal, smirking as he logs off. _That fucking ass!_ Bin angrily contemplates.

Welcome to Camelot!

"HUSBAND"

"HAI DAD!"

"HEY BIN"

A chorus of yells cries out.

"Where the fuck have you been? We only needed one more person and now you come along? It's about time you fucker." Bluu proclaims.

Bin, already on edge from Matocha's action, decides to log off just before the game could start, leaving Bluu and the other Camelot players in a huge ramble of rage and agony.

"Well then, time for UHC"


End file.
